Ethan and his siblings
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Ethan went to the washroom after he was done he want to his room and he saw something big. what will happen and will the others find out. only one way to find out. this story will have 9 chapters. more chapters are coming.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ethan and the Beast.

It was a boring saturday and the diaz family were out and Ethan decided to stay home and babysit his brothers Lewie & Beast. Lewie was playing outside and Beast was in his room. Ethan was in the living room watching TV. he got up and went upstairs to use the washroom after he was done he heard moans coming form his room. He open the door and saw Beast naked and sliding a dildo in his ass. Beast notice him and stopped what he was doing and quickly covered up.

"Oh fuck Ethan!"

"It's ok little bro. Hey where did you get them form?"

"I saw Harley use it in her ass so i took it and use it on myself."

"So this is Harley's toy. You could've use mine it's under my bed."

"Oh"

"It's ok. I sure harley won't mind us using her toy. Do you want to keep using it?

"Yeah"

Beast lad down on his back and Ethan begin to suck on the diddo a few times before he put into Beast's ass. Beast moan as Ethan fucks him with diddo he grad beast's dick and slowly jacked him off then he start to go faster and Beast start to moaned louder after a few bobs beast shoots his load into Ethan's hands Ethan licks Beast's cum and the boys start to make out with Beast tasting his own cum.

"Wow Ethan that was amazing."

"Thanks. Your cum tast great."

"You're right. It does."

"Do you want to try the real thing?

"Sure"

Beast touch Ethan's pants and his dick was hard he undid his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. Reveing his seven inch dick. Beast grad Ethan's dick and slowly jacked him off before he side the dick in his mouth and began to suck on it Ethan moan as he took off his shirt then he placed his hands on the back of Beast's head and soon he started to face fuck him. Ethan started to moaned after hearing Ethan moan Beast start to suck faster Ethan was was getting close to his edge so he stopped Beast and they went to the bed. Beast went on his his hands and knees to get ready to be fucked Ethan just smiled and slid his wet dick into Beast's ass Surprisingly both boys stared to moan Ethan went slow at first but soon start going faster and faster. Beast just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Ethan was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Ethan shot his load deep inside Beast's ass. The boys start to make out again.

"Fuck Ethan that was awesome. Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Sure little bro."

The boys make out then Ethan got dressed and left the room.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of the first chapter. Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Later that night Beast is passed out on the couch after he had sex with Ethan for the 2nd time. The family is not back yet so it's just Ethan and his brothers for the night. Lewie is in the bathroom taking a shower and Ethan is in the kitchen making something for himself he looked at Beast who is still passed out after the sex they had a hour ago. After he was done eating his sandwich he went upstairs to his room. Lewie was done taking a shower and went to his room and he open the doon and saw Ethan pants down along with his boxers jacking himself off after awhile watching him he quietly walk to him and helps him jacked off Ethan moan and he thought it was Beast he open his eyes and saw naked Lewie jacking him off.

"Lewie! What are you doing?"

"Helping you jacked off. Beast told me what you guys did today and i want to have sex with you."

"Ok little bro. But we have to be quiet because Beast is sleeping in the living room."

"Ok"

The boys start to make out and lewie was getting hard as the two made out. The kissed stopped and they quickly went into a sixty nine with Lewie on top both of begin to moan as they suck each other dicks after a few more bobs they start to suck faster they were on the edge and they shot there load into each others mouths. After that the boys made out again tasting each other cum.

The boys went to Lewie's bed and Lewie went on his hands and and knees to get ready to be fucked Ethan just smiled and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Lewie's ass. Both boys started to moan and Ethan went slow at first then he went faster and faster Lewie just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Ethan was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Ethan shot his load deep inside Lewie's ass. The boys start to make out again.

"Fuck Ethan. That was amazing"

"Thanks. I'm going to check on Beast"

The boys make out then Ethan got dressed and left the room then went downstairs to check on Beast and he is awake he turn saw Ethan coming downstairs.

"Hey Ethan. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just fucked Lewie. Did you tell him that we had sex today?

"Yeah i thought it was a good idea for him to join us on own fun time. Is that ok?

"Yeah. that's fine. But don't tell mom and dad."

"Ok i won't"

The boys make out then they sit and watch tv together.

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 2? Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ethan and the twins.**

* * *

The next day Ethan was walking home from his friend's house and he sees a house for sale. This gave Ethan a idea to have sex in the empty house. He soon sees the realtor closing the door and putting the key in one of those key boxes with a code. Once the realtor is gone Ethan tries different combinations until he get it right. He soon puts the key back and gets things ready for the three way with his brothers. He went back to his house and he sees the twins playing in the backyard.

"Hey guys. What do you guys want to do today?"

"We want to have sex today."

"But we can't there are too many ppl here."

"I know a great place where we can do it."

"Where?"

"Follow me"

Ethan and the boys went back inside the house they told their mom that they are going to the park and they left the house. After walking for a few minutes the boys arrived at a house that was for sale Ethan use the key to open the door the boys went inside and the house was empty.

"Ethan, why are we in a empty house?" said Beast.

"yeah . what are we doing here?" said Lewie.

"This the place i was talking about. We are here to have sex."

"In a empty house?"

"This is creepy."

"Come on guys. this will be fun"

"Ok" they said at the same time.

The twins begin to make out and Ethan start to undid there pants and start to suck their dicks at the same time the twins moaned as Etnan sucked their dicks. they start to face fuck Ethan after a few more bobs they could no longer hold back as they shot their loads into Ethan's mouth. Ethan just swallowed not even thinking about it.

Ethan got up and make out with Beast and Lewie went on his knees and undid Ethan's pants and start to suck his dick Ethan stopped kissing Beast and Beast went to suck on Lewie's dick all three boys begin to moan and a few more bobs Ethan shot his load in Lewie's mouth and Lewie shot his load in Beast's mouth and the boys start to make out tasting each other cum. Once the kiss broke Ethan had a crazy idea and hope the twins were up for it he soon got Beast to lay down and quickly slid his dick into his ass and then he got Lewie to slide his dick in his ass at the same time. Ethan just just moaned of having two dicks up his ass. After a while, Beast and Lewie fuck Ethan hard and fast. in no time Ethan was moaning as two dicks pounded his ass. Beast & Lewie fucked Ethan's ass harder and harder. Ethan was really starting to moan. Ethan was shooting his load onto himself and Beast after a few more thrusts Beast and Lewie shot their load deep inside Ethan's ass. They pull their dicks out and the boys begin to make out.

"Fuck guys, that was awesome!"

"Yeah it was hot."

"We should do this again"

Ethan kissed his brothers again they got dressed and left the empty house and went back to their house.

 **The end of chapter 3.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 3? Please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ethan & Rachel.**

* * *

It been a week since Ethan fucked his brothers. Sometimes he gave both of them blow jobs. when the family is out Ethan is home alone with Rachel. Rachel is in the living room watching tv and Ethan is in his room playing with his guitar. Rachel got up and went to take a shower after a while, Ethan got up and went to the washroom to take a piss he open the door and he saw his sister naked and taking a shower.

"What the fuck?! Ethan, get out!"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry"

He close the door and went back to his room after a while Rachel was done taking a shower and went to her room and Ethan went to use the washroom after he was done he to Rachel's room to apologize he open the door and he saw Rachel wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Hey Rach. I'm sorry about what happened in the washroom."

"It's ok Ethan. Did you saw me naked?

"Yeah a little."

"Did you like what you saw?

"I uhhh"

Rachel took off her bathrobe and sit on the bed with Ethan she start to rub his pants and Ethan start to moan his dick was getting hard Rachel undid Ethan's pants and pull them down then she pull down his boxers. Rachel slowly jacked him off before he side the dick in his mouth and began to suck on it Ethan took off his shirt and just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Rachel's head and soon he started to face fuck her she start suck faster and faster after a few more bobs for Ethan to be on edge and he shoots his load into Rachel's mouth and rachel swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. the two start to make out with Ethan tasting some of his cum. The kiss broke and Ethan started to suck on her breasts one hand is playing with her breast while the other is rubbing her pussy. Ethan soon more over to the other breast as he continues to rub her pussy after sucking on both of her breasts he went on his knees and started eating out Rachel. Rachel moan as her brother eat her out he pushed Ethan's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Ethan's mouth. Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted four more times. After that Ethan grabbed his dick put it in her pussy and start to fuck Rachel he did not go easy on her as he fucked her hard and fast. Ethan was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass. After five more thrusts Ethan came in Rachel's ass. He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Fuck Ethan, that was amazing"

"Thanks. Wanna do this again sometime."

"Sure"

They make out one last time and Ethan got dressed and left the room.

 **The end of Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 4. Please let me know. BTW Daphne is not in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ethan & Georgie.**

* * *

The Diaz Family was at Georgie's basketball game and she wasn't that good at basketball the team lost the game after the game the team went to the locker room the others left and Georgie was the only one there she took off her uniform and went to the shower. The family are wondering why Georgie taking so long Ethan went to use the washroom and went to look for her. He went to the girls locker room and he saw Georgie naked taking a shower and his dick was hard he walks in and Georgie turn around and notice him.

"Ethan! What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad was wondering why you are taking so long." Damn you look hot naked"

"Thanks. Now get out before someone find you in here"

"Don't worry no one will notice i was here. Do you want to do it in here?

" no, What if we get caught?"

"We won't trust me."

"Ok."

Ethan took off his cloths and join Georgie in the shower then they start to make out the kiss broke and Georgie went to her knees and grabbed hold of Ethan's dick she gave it a few yanks before sliding it into her mouth. Ethan moan as Georgie suck his dick he placed his hands on the back of Georgie's head soon he started to face fuck her. She start to suck faster and faster Ethan can't believe that Georgie is really good at sucking dicks she is a pro only took a few more bobs for Ethan to be edge and he shoots his load into Georgie's mouth. She swallowed every drop and pulled his dick out. the two started making out again with Ethan tasting some of his cum. When the kissing broke and Ethan started to suck on her boobs with one hand is playing with her breast while the other is rubbing her pussy. Ethan soon more over to the other breast as he continues to rub her pussy after sucking on both of her breasts. He start to kiss her belly and lick her pussy then he start to eat her out Georgie moan as her brother eat her out he pushed Ethan's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Ethan's mouth Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted five more times. After that Ethan grabbed his dick put it in her pussy and start to fuck Georgie he went easy and slow on her at first then he start to faster and faster Georgie moaned as Ethan fucked her Ethan was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass then he fucked her hard and fast. After six more thrusts Ethan came in Georgie's ass. He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Fuck Ethan, that was amazing"

"Thanks. We should left before someone finds out about this."

"Ok."

They make out one last time and they got dressed and left the locker room.

"Hey. What took you guys so long?"

"We really got to use the washroom."

"Yeah what Ethan said."

"Ok then. Let's go home"

They went to get into the crapped van and went home.

 **The end of chapter 5.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 5. Please let me know. Btw should i let the parents join them on the sex stuff? (i'll think about it) i'm working on a adult x kid story. Please read it if you are a fan of adult x kid stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ethan & Harley.**

* * *

It was a friday afternoon and Ethan and Harley got detention the room they were in have no windows and AC doesn't work it was very hot in room Ethan and Harley was very bored and very hot the teacher left to go make some copies leaving Ethan alone and his sister in the detention room.

"Fuck it's really hot in here."

"I know. Do you have any ideas to cool us down?"

Ethan smile and took off his cloths Harley shock when she saw what Ethan was doing.

"Ethan. What are you doing?"

"Taking off my cloths. You should do it too."

"I don't know about this Ethan."

"Do you want to die form this heat?"

"No"

"Than take off your cloths. I have a idea."

Harley did what Ethan said and took off her cloths when they were completely naked both of them look at each other and smile.

"Harley you look sexy naked."

"Thanks Ethan. You look sext too. So what was your idea?"

Ethan walked over to Harley and kissed her and Harley pushed him away.

"Ethan! No! We shouldn't do this."

"Come on. It will be fun."

"But What if we get caught?"

"We won't trust me. I fucked Georgie in the girls locker room yesterday and we didn't get caught."

"You guys did what?!

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. So you wanna have sex or not"

"Ok"

They start to make out the kiss broke and Harley went on her knees and her grabbed hold of Ethan's dick she gave it a few yanks before sliding it into her mouth Ethan moan as Harley sucked his dick he placed his hands on the back of Harley's head and he started to face fuck her. She start to suck faster and faster it took a few more bobs for Ethan to be edge and he shoots his load into Harley's mouth. She swallowed every drop and pulled his dick out. the two started making out again with Ethan tasting some of his cum. When the kiss broke Ethan started to suck on her boobs with one hand is playing with her breast while the other is rubbing her pussy. Ethan soon more over to the other breast as he continues to rub her pussy after sucking on both of her breasts. They went to the teacher's deck and Ethan kiss her belly and lick her pussy then he start to eat her out Harley moan as her brother eat her out he pushed Ethan's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Ethan's mouth. Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted seven more times After that Ethan grabbed his dick put it in her pussy and start to fuck Harley he did not go easy on her as he fucked her hard and fast. Harley moaned as Ethan fucked her Ethan was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass then he fucked her hard and fast. After six more thrusts Ethan came in Harley's ass. Ethan's cum started to leaking out form Harley's ass and onto the deck. He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Ethan that was amazing."

"Thanks. We should clean up before the teacher comes back."

"Ok"

Ethan licked up all his cum on the teacher's deck then they make out one last time and they got dressed and went back to there decks.

 **The end of chapter 6.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 6? Please let me know. Also the parents might get involved with the kids sex fun time in future chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Ethan, Rachel & Georgie.**

* * *

Ethan came home after a long day at School he saw Harley sleeping on the couch and the twins playing in the backyard. He wet upstairs to his room before he went to his room he heard moans coming form his sister's room he went open the door and saw Rachel and Georgie naked and making out. His horny and his dick was hard. The girls stopped making out and noticed Ethan.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Ethan."

"Do you mind if i join in?

"Sure"

Ethan close the door and took off his cloths then he start to make out with Rachel when the kiss broke and Rachel went to her knees and grabbed hold of Ethan's dick she gave it a few yanks before sliding it into her mouth Ethan moan as Rachel sucked his dick. Ethan start to make out with Georgie the kiss broke and Ethan start to suck on her boobs with one hand is playing with her breast while the other is rubbing her pussy. Ethan soon more over to the other breast as he continues to rub her pussy after sucking on both of her breasts. Rachel start to suck faster and faster it only took a few more bobs for Ethan to be edge and he shoots his load into Rachel's mouth. She swallowed every drop and pulled his dick out. Then she start to make out with Georgie tasting some of Ethan's cum Ethan went to his knees and start to eat out Rachel. Rachel moan as her brother eat her out she pushed Ethan's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Ethan's mouth Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted six more times. After that Ethan grabbed his dick put it in her pussy and start to fuck Rachel he did not go easy on her as he fucked her hard and fast. Whlie Ethan is fucking Rachel he start to end out Georgie moan as her brother eat her out he pushed Ethan's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Ethan's mouth Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted five more times. Ethan was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass. After five more thrusts Ethan came in Rachel's ass. He pull his dick out and put it into Georgie's pussy and start to fuck Georgie he went easy and slow on her at first then he start to faster and faster Georgie moaned as Ethan fucked her Ethan was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass then he fucked her hard and fast. After six more thrusts Ethan came in Georgie's ass. He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Fuck Ethan. That was amazing"

"Thanks ladies."

"Ethan, you can fuck us or eat us out anytime you want."

all three started to make out with each other and Ethan got dressed and left the room.

 **The end of chapter 7.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 7? Please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Harley and the twins.**

* * *

Harley came home after a long day at school she dropped her backpack on the floor and she went to the living room and sit on the couch to watch tv after a while she start to fell asleep meanwhile the twins are playing outside in the backyard they went back into the house and they saw Harley sleeping on the couch. The twins look at each other and smiled then they went to Harley.

"Harley is sleeping."

"How should we wake her up?"

"I have a idea."

Lewie sit on the couch and pull down Harley's pants and start to rub her pussy then he lick her pussy Whlie Lewie is licking Harley's pussy Beast took off Harley shirt and her bra then he start to suck on her boobs. Harley start to moan she woke up and she saw Lewie licking her pussy and Beast sucking on her boobs.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!

The twins stopped what they were doing and look at Harley.

"Sorry Harley."

"Yeah. sorry."

"It's ok guys. Do you guys want to continued having sex?"

"Sure" they said at the same time.

The twins took off their cloths and start to suck on Harley's boobs Harley moan as the twins sucked her boobs after the twins sucked her boobs Harley start to make out with Beast then she make out with Lewie. The kiss broke and Harley went on her keens and start to suck Beast's dick and jack off Lewie's dick after she sucked Beast's dick she start to suck Lewie's dick and jack off Beast's dick. both boys moan as Harley sucked their dicks They start to make out after Harley was done Beast lick her pussy then he start to eat her out and Lewie start to lick her ass Harley moam as the boys worked on both of her holes. Harley pushed Beast's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Beast's mouth. Instead of stopping Beast kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted eight more times After that Beast grabbed his dick and put it in her pussy and Lewie grabbed his dick and put it in her ass and they start to fuck Harley they went easy and slow on her at first then they start to faster and faster Harley moaned as the twins fucked her Beast was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass with Lewie's dick still in her ass. After six more thrusts they came in Harley's ass. They pull their dicks out and they start to make out.

"Fuck guys. That was amazing."

"Thanks Harley."

"Next time we should let Ethan join us"

all three started to make out with each other and they sit and watch TV together.

 **The end of chapter 8.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 8? Please let me know. In the next chapter: Diaz siblings orgy. (except Daphne)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Diaz siblings orgy.**

* * *

Today was Ethan's favorite day The parents and Daphne were out of the house and it was just Ethan and his Siblings everybody was naked because today was naked day and everyone can't stop looking at each other naked bodies Ethan was in his room playing with his guitar and his brothers and sisters were downstairs watching TV.

"So what do you guys want to do today? Said Harley.

"I don't know. But i'm in mood for sex. I'm going to see if Ethan wants to fuck again. Said Rachel.

"Wait what!? You had sex with Ethan? Me too. Said Georgie.

"Me too" said Harley.

"Same here" the twins said at the same time.

Everybody started yelling at each other Ethan went downstairs to find out what's all the yelling is about. He saw everyone naked and yelling at each other.

"Hey guys! what's up with all the yelling?"

"Why did you have sex with us?"

"Because i wanted to spent more time with you guys"

"You should've ask us"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ethan."

"So what do you guys want to do?"

Harley walked around for a bit then she smile and said "i have a idea what about we have a orgy?"

"A what" said Beast.

"That means Group sex." said Harley.

"Oh ok"

"That is a great idea. Do you guys want to do it?" said Ethan.

"Ok" said Georgie.

"Sure" said Rachel.

They started to make out with the closest person near them Rachel and Lewie was making out with each other. Georgie and Beast was making out with each other, Harley and Ethan was making out. Their hands were all over each other. Soon the kissing broke and soon they traded places Harley went on her knees and start to suck on Ethan's dick and Ethan start to eat out Rachel was sucking on Lewie's dick and Lewie was eating out Georgie was sucking on Beast's dick. The room was quickly filling up with moans. Soon they switch places again Ethan put his dick in Harley pussy and start to fuck her and Lewie start to fuck Rachel. Georgie was riding on Beast's dick all of them start to moan and the boys start to fuck the girls faster they were on the edge and they pull their on the girls pussy and put it in their ass. They start to moan again and the boys started to fuck faster and harder until once again they was on edge. Then the boys shot his load deep inside their sisters ass. They pull their dicks out and start to make out again.

"Fuck guys, that was amazing." said Ethan.

"Yeah. great idea Harley" said Rachel.

"Thanks"

"Hey Lewie, are you ready for round two?" said Georgie.

"Yeah."

"Hey Beast, do you want to do this again?" said Rachel.

"Sure"

Rachel Georgie and the twins went upstairs to have more sex time in the girls room as the day was not over yet. Ethan went back to his room to play with his guitar again and Harley went on the couch to take a nap.

 **The end of chapter 9.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 9. Please let me know. Originally this chapter was going to be the the last chapter but i decided to do more. Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews. I love reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rachel Georgie and the twins.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

"Hey Lewie, are you ready for round two?" said Georgie.

"Yeah."

"Hey Beast, do you want to do this again?" said Rachel.

"Sure"

Rachel Georgie and the twins went upstairs to have more sex time in the girls room as the day was not over yet…

* * *

Rachel and Georgie took the twins and they went upstairs they went to the girls room and lock the door. Rachel took Beast and went to her bed then they start to make out Georgie took Lewie and went to bed and they start to make out. The kissing broke and Beast start to suck on Rachel's boobs and rub her pussy. Lewie did the same with Georgie the girls moan as the twins sucked their boobs and rub their pussy. After that Rachel went on her knees and start to Beast's dick Georgie did the same with Lewie the boys moan as the girls sucked their dicks. The girls start to suck faster and the boys were on the edge and they shot his load into the girls mouth. After the girls swallowed every drop they pulled the dick out and they start to make out again with the boys tasting some of their cum. The kiss broke and the twins went on their knees and started to eat them out the girls moan as their brothers eat them out. Rachel pushed Beast's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Beast's mouth. Instead of stopping Beast kept at it. Georgie did the same with Lewie she pushed his head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into his mouth Instead of stopping he kept at it. They kept eating them out until they squirted six more times. After that the twins grabbed their dicks put it into their sisters pussy and start to fuck them. They fucked them hard and fast Beast was was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in Rachel's ass. Lewie was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in Geogie's ass. They start to fuck them faster and harder After five more thrusts the twins shot their load deep inside their sisters ass. They pull their dicks out and start to make out again.

"Fuck guys. That was amazing."

Thanks. they said at the same time.

The boys left the girls room and went to their room and they saw Ethan. He was still naked and playing with his guitar and he saw them come in.

"Hey guys. I saw you guys have sex with Rachel and Georgie. How was it?"

"It was fun"

"Yeah it was." i'm going to go downstairs and wake up Harley."

Lewie left the room and went downstairs."

"Hey Ethan, did you have sex with Daphne yet?"

"No. i don't know if i should do it. She is too young to have sex" i'll think about ."

"Ok. so are you in the mood for sex."

"Dude. you just fucked Rachel and Georgie today"

"Yeah i know. It was so much fun and i'm in the mood for more. Please"

"Fine. but this time you are fucking me."

 **Later that day.**

* * *

The parents and Daphne came home and Ethan and his Siblings were dressed. Everybody was getting ready to go to bed. Daphne came out of the washroom when she saw the twins talking.

"Today was fun. We fucked the girls and it was so hot" said Lewie.

"Yeah. i fucked Ethan today."

"Really? When"

"When you went downstairs to wake up Harley"

"Yeah. i try to wake her up. But she wasn't in the mood for sex. So i just fucked when she was sleeping.

"Cool. i'm happy that Ethan wanted to have sex with us."

Daphne was shocked to hear about this so she went downstairs to tell her parents.

* * *

 **The end of chapter 10.**

 **What do think chapter 10. Please let me know. Uh-oh. Ethan is Trouble. What will happened next? Find out in the next chapter: Ethan's punishment. PS: i notice that there is no Ethan and Daphne story or chapter on here so i'm think about doing a Ethan and Daphne chapter. But I'm waiting for someone else to be the first to do it.**

 **If you have any ideas about what you want to happened in the story please tell me in the reviews or PM me my PM box is always open.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Ethan & the Beast (again) **

**& Lewie and Harley.**

* * *

Author note: this takes place after the twins had sex with Rachel and Georgie and before Daphne went to tell her parents. Or did she tell them?

* * *

The boys left the girls room and went to their room and they saw Ethan. He was still naked and playing with his guitar and he saw them come in.

"Hey guys. I saw you guys have sex with Rachel and Georgie. How was it?"

"It was fun"

"Yeah it was." i'm going to go downstairs and wake up Harley."

Lewie left the room and went downstairs. He saw Harley naked sleeping on the couch he went to sit on the couch and wake her up.

"Hey harley wake up"

Hey Lewie. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just had sex with Rachel and Georgie today and i'm i'm in the mood for more." so do you want to do it again."

"Ok. since you are in the mood for sex."

Harley and Lewie start to make out the kiss broke and Lewie lay down and Harley grabbed hold of Lewie's dick and she gave it a few yanks before sliding it into her mouth. Lewie moan as Harley suck his dick he placed his hands on the back of Harley's head soon he started to face fuck her. She start to suck faster and faster Lewie did not last long and after a few more bobs for Lewie to be edge and he shoots his load into Harley's mouth. She swallowed every drop and pulled his dick out. the two started making out again with Lewie tasting some of his cum. When the kissing broke and Lewie start to eat out Harley she start moam and pushed Lewie's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Lewie mouth. Instead of stopping Lewie kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted eight more times. After that Lewie grabbed his dick and put it in her pussy and start to fuck Harley he went hard and fast. Harley moaned as Lewie fucked her Lewie was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass then he fucked her hard and fast. After six more thrusts Lewie came in Harley's ass. He pull his dick out and they start to make out.

"Fuck that was amazing."

"Thanks Harley. Do you want Daphne to join us on own fun time?"

"I don't know. You should talk to Ethan about that."

Ok.

* * *

 **Meanwhlie back upstairs in Ethan's room After Lewie left.**

* * *

"Hey Ethan, did you have sex with Daphne yet?"

"No. i don't know if i should do it. She is too young to have sex" i'll think about ."

"Ok. so are you in the mood for sex."

"Dude. you just fucked Rachel and Georgie today"

"Yeah i know. It was so much fun and i'm in the mood for more. Please"

"Fine. but this time you are fucking me."

"Ok."

The boys start to make out for a while then the kiss broke and they quickly went into a sixty nine with Beast on top both of begin to moan as they suck each other dicks after a few more bobs they start to suck faster they were on the edge and they shot there load into each others mouths. After that the boys made out again tasting each other cum. When The kiss broke Ethan went to lay on the bed and Beast just smiled and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he side it into Ethan's ass. Both boys started to moan and Beast went hard and fast. In no time Ethan was moaning as Beast pounded his ass. Beast fucked Ethan's ass harder and harder. Ethan was really starting to moan. Ethan was shooting his load onto himself and after a few more thrusts Beast shot his load deep inside Ethan's ass. He pull his dick out and the boys begin to make out.

"Fuck that was awesome."

"Thanks."

The boys make out then they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

* * *

The parents and Daphne came home and Ethan and his Siblings were dressed. Everybody was getting ready to go to bed. Daphne came out of the washroom when she saw the twins talking.

"Today was fun. We fucked the girls and it was so hot" said Lewie.

"Yeah. i fucked Ethan today."

"Really? When"

"When you went downstairs to wake up Harley"

"Yeah we had sex today it was hot."

"Cool. i'm happy that Ethan wanted to have sex with us."

Daphne was shocked to hear about this so she went downstairs to tell her parents. But Before she could Ethan stopped her.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm going to mom and dad what you are did today."

"What?! No please don't tell them. I'll do anything"

"Ok. i want to have sex with you."

"What no. have sex with the twins instead."

Ok. but after the twins you are next."

* * *

 **The end of chapter 11**

 **What do you think of chapter 11? Please let me know. I'm going to add Daphne to the story. She is going to have fun with the twins first then Ethan.**

 **PS: i'm not going to add the parents to the story. I'm going to make a new STIM story about Ethan having sex with his parents. If you have any ideas for that story please PM me. My PM box is always open.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Daphne and the twins.**

* * *

It was Friday and the family was out it was just Ethan, Daphne and the twins. Ethan is in the living room watching tv he not sure if he want to have sex with his little sister it just doesn't feel right and he didn't want to hurt her. Daphne is playing in her playhouse and the twins were playing in the backyard. After a whlie Daphne went downstairs to get something to eat Ethan saw her coming down he looked at her and slimed and he has a idea.

"Hey Daphne. Come here for a secs."

"Sure what's up Ethan?"

"I talked to the twins and they agreed to have sex with you."

"That's great."

"But i'm going to help you get ready for the twins."

"Ok."

"Take off your pants and lay on the couch"

Daphne did what Ethan told her she took off her pants and lay on the couch. Ethan open up her legs and start to lick her pussy after that he put his finger in his mouth and start to suck on it he took it out and put in Daphne's pussy. Daphne begin to moan as Ethan fucker her with his finger for a few minutes after that he add another finger and Daphne moan again Ethan continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After he took his fingers out and start to make out her.

"Wow Ethan that was great. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome sis. Now go to my room and i'll get the twins."

Daphne smiled and nodded and put her pants back on and went upstairs Ethan got up and want to the backyard and he saw the twins.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ethan.

"What's up?"

"Not much. What are you guys going do today?"

"We thought about having sex Daphne."

"But we decided not too"

"What?! Come on it will be fun."

"Fine. we'll do it."

"Wait a minute. Whlie we are having sex with Daphne. what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sit and watch you guys have sex with Daphne."

"You are not to to join in?"

"No. maybe next time."

"Ok."

Ethan and the twins went back into the house and went upstairs and they saw Daphne sitting on the bed naked.

"Hey guys. What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing. we are just talking."

"Hey guys. Please go easy on Daphne. This is her first time." said Ethan.

"Ok."

"Will do"

"Are we going to have sex or not?"

"Yes."

The twins start to took off their cloths and to went to the bed then they sat next to Daphne and start to suck on her boobs Daphne moan as the twins sucked her boobs after the twins sucked her boobs. Daphne start to make out with Beast then she make out with Lewie.

Ethan went to his bed sat down and pull down his pants along with his boxers jacking himself off whlie he watch his siblings have sex.

The kiss broke and Daphne went on her keens and start to suck Beast's dick and jack off Lewie's dick after she sucked Beast's dick she start to suck Lewie's dick and jack off Beast's dick. both boys moan as Daphne sucked their dicks They start to make out after Daphne was done Beast lick her pussy then he start to eat her out and Lewie start to lick her ass Daphne moam as the boys worked on both of her holes.

Ethan start to jack off faster after he saw the twins worked on both of Daphne's holes.

Daphne begin to moan as Beast eat her out she eight times into Beast's mouth. After that Beast grabbed his dick and put it in her her pussy and Lewie grabbed his dick and put it in her ass and they start to fuck Daphne they went easy and slow on her at first then they start to faster and faster. Daphne moaned as the twins fucked her Beast was on the edge he pull his dick out and pushed it in her ass with Lewie's dick still in her ass. After six more thrusts they came in Daphne's ass. They pull their dicks out and they start to make out.

Ethan start to jack off faster and faster as he watch the twins fuck Daphne when he saw the twins shoot their load deep inside Daphne's ass he shot his load on his hand.

"That was hot guys. Who want to taste to my cum?"

"I do"

Beast want to Ethan's bed and start to lick his cum form Ethan's hand and he sucked on his fingers.

"Your cum taste great Ethan."

"Thanks."

Ethan make out with Beast tasting some of his cum.

"Hey Ethan. Are you going to have sex with me today?"

"Not today Daphne. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok."

Daphne got dressed and left the room and Ethan sayed to have some fun with the twins.

 **The end of chapter 12.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 12? Please let me know. In the next chapter: Ethan is going to have fun with his little sister.**

 **I'm still waiting for someone else to be the first one to do it. But it looks like I'm going to be the first one. Maybe you guys should wirte your own vision of Ethan having sex with Daphne in the reviews or PM me. That might help me give me ideas.**

 **BTW: i will read any rated M STIM stories with Ethan. For example: Ethan and the adults. (his parents, teachers and neighbors). Ethan and the kids. (his siblings and friends.) Others: A teddy bear or a talking teddy bear like the one form the movie Ted and Ted 2.**

 **PM me if you want to talk about that. Also i'm not going to age up Daphne in my STIM story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ethan and Daphne**

* * *

It was a saturday and the diaz family were at the mall and everybody was at a different store. Rachel is looking at make up and what outfits she can buy and Georgie is at a sport store looking for something good to buy for her next was looking for something good to buy for her next invention. Ethan was at a music store looking at the guitars. The twins and Daphne were at the toy store looking at toys. Daphne saw a new doll that she wanted she went to her mom and asked her but she said no. Daphne wanted that doll so badly when no one was looking she took it and tries to run but she caught by the store manager. The manager went to find her mom and he told her what happened and Suzy apologize. After that they left the toy store and the family left the mall. The family got into the crapped van and went home.

"Daphne you are so much in trouble when we get home."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Ethan you have to give her punishment."

"Why do i have to punish her? I'm not her dad."

"Because your father is at work and i have stuff to do. Rachel and Georgie are busy . Something about a school project and will be at the library."

"Ugh fine."

Suzy dropped off the boys and Daphne at home. Whlie she and the girls go out. Ethan is home alone with Daphne and the twins. Daphne decided to give Ethan a hard time and walks around naked she starts to play in the Kitchen with the twins. The boys ends up making a huge mess in the kitchen and Daphne ends up getting dirty. Ethan takes her to the bathroom to clean her up. Ethan starts to wash her and realizing it Ethan cleans her up near her pussy causing Daphnie to moan and soon a little rod fell out of her.

"Where did that came from?"

"I found it near Harry's bag it was shinie so i took it and and the only place to hide it was in my pussy and got the idea from seeing Rachel sliding something in her pussy when she was suppose to babysit me."

"I think it was a dildo that you saw."

"Oh ok.'

After Ethan was done washing Daphne he grabbed some towels to dry her off. While he was drying her off he can't stop looking at her little sister naked body. They looked at each other for a whlie then Ethan kissed her Daphne liked it and the made out for a few minutes.

"Wow. that was great Ethan."

""Thanks. Do you want to have sex with me like i said yesterday?"

"Sure."

They left the bathroom and went to Ethan's room and Ethan lock the door. They start to make out again they made out for a few minutes. Then The kiss broke and Daphne touch Ethan's pants and his dick was hard she undid his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. She grad Ethan's dick and slowly jacked him off then she start to suck on it Ethan moan as he took off his shirt then he placed his hands on the back Daphne and soon he started to face fuck her Ethan started to moaned after hearing Ethan moan daphne start to suck faster Ethan was getting close to his edge so he stopped her and they went to the bed. Daphne lay down on the bed.

"Do you want me to finger fuck you like i did yesterday?"

"Yes."

Ethan open up her legs and start to lick her pussy after that he put his finger in his mouth and start to suck on it he took it out and put in Daphne's pussy. Daphne begin to moan as Ethan fucker her with his finger for a few minutes after that he add another finger and Daphne moan again Ethan continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After he took his fingers out.

Ethan started to eat out daphne moan her brother eat her out. Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirt into Ethan's mouth a few times. After that Ethan grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes then he slowly slid the head in her pussy and start to fuck Daphne. he went easy and slow on her at first then he start to faster and faster Daphne moaned as Ethan fucked her Ethan was on the edge so he fucked her hard and fast. After six more thrusts Ethan shot his load deep inside Daphne's pussy. They start to make out again and Ethan took out his dick of Daphne's pussy.

"Ethan that was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Hey Ethan. Can i have ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you give me a spanking?"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. but remember you asked for this."

Ethan grabbed Daphne and bends her over and starts to spank her. He gave her 10 spanking. He spank her as hard as he can.

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

Daphne started crying form the pain.

"Are you ok Daphne?"

She nodded and Ethan continues to spank her.

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

Ethan was done and he got dressed and Daphne was still crying form the pain.

"I'm sorry Daphne."

"It's ok. My ass hurts but i'm fine."

"Ok. it's a good thing that you came up with the spanking idea. I don't want mom & dad to find out that we had sex."

"Me too."

Ethan and Daphne made out one last time and left the room. Then they went downstairs and they saw the kitchen is still a huge mess and the twins saw them coming downstairs and everybody cleaned the mess in the kitchen before their parents and the girls comes home. After they were done their parents and the girls came home.

"Hey Ethan. Did you give Daphne her punishment?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I just gave her a spanking."

 **The end of chapter 13.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 13? Please let me know. Ethan and his brothers are going to cum in their sisters's** **pussy the next time they have sex. But they won't get pregnant. The girls in my STIM story won't get pregnant.**

 **PS: i was going to wait for We fiction bout fan to post his Ethan and Daphne chapter. But he probably won't post his chapter for a long time.**

 **Also questions of the day: 1. should i make a STIM story where Ethan have sex with Daphne and got her pregnant? 2. Do you guys like that idea?**

 **I don't know if i want to make a story like that i'm still thinking about it.**


	14. Author note

**Author note: Ideas?**

* * *

Who should Ethan and his siblings have sex with next? I'm kinda out of ideas for this story and i don't know if i should continued the story. Do you guys have ideas for this story? I would love to see/heard it. If you have any Ideas please let me know.

PS: i only know how to make gay,bi and straight stories. i don't know how to make lesbian stories.


End file.
